1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to database search engines, and more particularly, to user interfaces that are used to present the results of a search.
2. Description of the Related Art
The World Wide Web (“web”) contains a vast amount of information. Search engines assist users in locating desired portions of this information by cataloging web documents. Typically, in response to a user's request, the search engine returns references to documents relevant to the request.
Search engines may base their determination of the user's interest on search terms (called a search query) entered by the user. The goal of the search engine is to identify links to high quality relevant results based on the search query. Typically, the search engine accomplishes this by matching the terms in the search query to a corpus of pre-stored web documents. Web documents that contain the user's search terms are considered “hits” and are returned to the user.
The corpus of pre-stored web documents may be stored by the search engine as an index of terms found in the web pages. Documents in the index may be categorized into one or more categories. Examples of such categories include general web documents, commercial products, images, sponsored advertisements/links, and news documents. Dividing the index into categories can be beneficial in helping users find more relevant results to their search queries. For example, a user interested in finding a digital camera to purchase may be particularly interested in specific models and prices of digital cameras and not as interested in information relating to the taking of digital pictures.
One problem associated with search engines capable of performing multi-category searches is how to present the different category options to users. One known technique is to allow the user to pick the desired category and to then enter a search query. The user may, for example, first select a “news” tab from the search engine's home page and then enter a search query that will be applied to an index of news documents. Although this technique gives users a great deal of control in directing their search queries, a practical problem with this technique is that a large majority of users tend to ignore the category tabs, resulting in their search query being directed to the default category.
Thus, there is a need in the art to assist users in more effectively searching information segmented by category.